Vicki
Vicki was the first new vampire to rise after the recreation of the Seed of Wonder, acting as their leader. Biography New vampires Vicki awoke as an vampire in a nest of zompires in Santa Rosita, immediately following the recreation of the Seed of Wonder. She was instantly aware of her new powers, resisting to the sunlight and flying out of the nest in giant bat form.The Core, Part Five She then led a gang of new vampires to help Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang clear the zompires from Santa Rosita, just to be able to battle against the Slayer themselves. With the morning sunlight, the existence of evolved vampires was revealed to the Scoobies, along with the superior strength and shapeshifting abilities. Although, Vicki and the other vampires decided to flee as soon as the battle started to look disadvantaging.New Rules, Part Two Alliance Soon, Buffy and Willow opened their apartment for lobbyists to discuss the new rules of magic. Vicki, through Harmony Kendall's mediation, reluctantly agreed to modify her new species' powers to prevent daylight shapeshifting. Vicki also agreed that she and her associated would follow the Harmony Rules, before storming out of the apartment.Day Off (or Harmony in My Head) Vicki met Buffy and Harmony again to form a truce between new and old vampires. To this end, they become hosts of a trial by combat at the VampCon event, in Las Vegas, where Buffy and Spike had to fight their champions. The alliance was made, but not without Harmony and Vicki continuously make provoking comments toward Spike and Buffy's relationship.In Pieces on the Ground, Part One Against D'Hoffryn, Buffy asked Vicki for the consensus that he couldn't make changes in the rules of magic, therefore altering the reality of his powers. She agreed, as long as she didn't have to "actually do much of anything."Own It, Part Three Supernatural crisis In the aftermath of the San Francisco tsunami crisis, Vicki was taken to the Safe Zone. Although, when the Scooby Gang freed the captives, Vicki was framed as responsible for the 2,000 deaths in Dolan Spring, caught on camera beside a bloody corpse. Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Faith sought her for answers, to find her and her pack under the Congress Bridge. She defended herself, remarking the footage didn't show any blood on her fangs, and explained she was herded in the direction of the town, where everyone was already dead and reeked of concentrated magic. Buffy advised Vicki and her pack to hid and get away from the country, and trust that Buffy would deal with the situation.The Great Escape Despite the Scooby Gang exposed the tension against the supernatural was fabricated by a series of attacks from Joanna Wise, the damage had been already done, and the supernatural returned to the shadows. Vicki was last seem hidden in an alley by a biker bar, ready to attack two drunken men.One Girl in All the World Personality When Vicki awoke after being sired, she was initially outraged and attacked the zompires. After realizing she could withstand sunlight, she instantly took to her powers and condition. Personality-wise, Vicki was proud of her race, and was outraged at Buffy's attempt to remove their powers, grudgingly accepting limitation during the daylight hours. Vicki enjoyed annoying Buffy, and took joy in attempting to provoke her during the truce; she later struck up a friendship with Harmony after seeing the latter showing the same insulting behavior toward Spike. Appearances *''The Core, Part Five'' *''New Rules, Part One'' *''New Rules, Part Two'' *''Day Off (or Harmony In My Head)'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part One'' *''Own It, Part Three'' *''The Great Escape'' *''One Girl in All the World'' References Category:Vampires Category:Evolved vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Females Category:Santa Rosita residents Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Scooby Gang allies